that was a surprise
by alex dee
Summary: Helena comes home to a surprise
1. Chapter 1

"Oh God when the hell is this day going to end" I yelled in anger my partner just giggled at me "aw come on Helena don't be like that you still have me" sherry said lightly hitting me on my arm. I smiled and said "what would I do with out you"hitting her back gently."and that's exactly why you need me" she said as we got out of my 2013 Audi it was black and white with red lines.

Today me and sherry had the day off we worked for the raccoon city police department and our captain Chris gave us the day off so her we are now meeting our friends Jill and Claire to eat they pick a nice day for this to it was Sunday the sky was blue and there was a gentle wind it felt good.

The thing that got to me was that we weren't dressed fancy I mean we where only going to "Applebee's" but some times I like to dress fancy I was only Waring a black tee and skinny jeans with black sneakers on my hair was in a ponytail and my creamy white skin was a little plea form lack of sleep.

My friend sherry on the other hand had on a white tee on that had big black letters on it that said "kiss my juicy ass" I giggled she had that type of personality. She had skinny jeans on too and white sneakers. When we step in applebess we see Jill and Claire talk to each other there weren't that many people there just a few. "Hey girls" me and sherry say in union.

"Hey sherry hey Helena " both Claire and Jill say at the same time. It's probably just me but as soon as Jill and Claire saw sherry there was a look pure mischief and sherry blushed and look at me her baby blue eyes pleadings for help I just arch my eye brow and she blushed harder."are you to going to sit down or do we have to sit you down" Claire said while Jill giggled "smart ass" sherry said under her breathe.

I think Claire heard that because as soon as she sat down next to Claire she whispered some thing in sherry ear and she blushed so damn hard I thought she would die of all that blood to her face. "Are you ok sherry" Jill giggled "yeah I'm fine" sherry said her voice shaking a bit I wonder if there's something between the two maybe not their just close friends. " so Helena how's you love life" Jill asked sherry and Claire burst out laughing while I was blushing " that's none of your concern my love life is fine" I said and Jill giggled.

" well my bad you don't have to lie because your not getting any action" I wented to hit the shit out of Jill because she was right I haven't had Any action sense last month " I have been getting action think you very much" I said lieing my ass off Jill,Claire,and sherry laughed there asses off " oh yeah by who" Claire said and I didn't even think before I said the name " ada" all laughing stoped as they look at me with shock I was shocked myself I didn't want to say that name.

" you need to stop lieing right now because there is no way in hell you slep with ada" Claire said with a smirk on her face " yeah if you really slep with ada then prove it" Jill said crossing her arm" call her" sherry said smiling " fine" I said " fucking trader " I whispered under my breath" as I called adas number and put it on speaker the only reason I have her phone number is because she owns me one because me and her never really liked each other until she helped me with my brake up with Leon and I help her with hers I mean sometimes I do find her a little sexy and sometimes hard to say no to.

" hello Helena long time no here" my heart almost stoped her voice was so sexy "h hay ada how's it going" I said Claire, Jill, and sherry where shocked " so what is it that I can do for you Helena "ada ask with a hint of mischief in her voice and before I could get anything out sherry blurted out " is it true that you fucked Helena" my heart stoped Jill and Claire almost died of shock I was so red that I put tomatoes to shame there was a long pauses and then ada responded " yes it's true"

I don't know what happened next but all a know is that sherry and Claire where in tears while Jill past out from to much blood lost and I was just sitting there looking like a jackass with a phone in her hand I was so damn red I thought I was going to die " is that all you wanted to ask Helena" ada asked sounding a little hurt I felt bad for doing this to her " ada I'm call you back as soon as I get away form these asshole ok" I said hoping she would feel batter " ok" she said and hung up.

2 hours later " I can not believe you " sherry said smiling after we ate and talked about random things until the topic became about me and ada " look sherry drop it ok" I said as I was trying to focus on the road that was the last thing I wanted to think about right now " I'm sorry" sherry said looking out the window as we pull up to her house " look sherry I'm sorry for shaping" she smiled and said " it's ok" I hug her and she hugged me back

As we hug I look outside my car window to see a motorcycle in front of sherrys house" hey sherry isn't that Claire's motorcycle she pulled away fast and said " love you Helena bye" and then she was gone just like that and ran into her house and slammed the was wired so I just Sat for a minute and pulled off think God my house was just a few blocks away. " finally home sweet home" I said as walked in my house I whent straight to my bad room as soon as I stepped in I was pushed against the wall and roughly kissed I struggled a little bit until I heard the Parsons voice.

" so you think it's ok spreading lies about me" a very furious looking ada said as she slammed my hands into the wall I'm not even going to lie whan I say that I was so turned on right now this women is really hot when she's angry. " I'm sorry" and that's the only thing I could say because she kissed me again and this time pinned my body to the wall with her body She gripped both of hands with one of hers as her other hand roamed my body her touches where driving me crazy.

" you like that don't you" ada said as she groped my breasts and bit my ear "yes" I moaned out in pure bliss " well then you going to like this" she said as she pulled my tee off and stepped back so I could a good look at her and man what I saw made me think I was the luckiest bitch on earth ada was in noting but a red bra and and red panties her creamy skin and short black hair shines in the moon light her brown eyes full of lust she held a sexy smirk on her face " come here" she said in a low voice oh she didn't have to tell me twice as I particularly ran to her.

2 minutes later we where panting and kissing ada was on top of me teasing me sucking on my nipples and leaving marks on my neck her touches drove me wild " please ada " I said as she was kissing down my stomach and then she spreads my legs and kisses my inner thigh "ada please I can't take it" I screamed and she giggled "my my I didn't know you wanted me that bad but I'll give you what you want because I love the way you beg" with that she drove her tongue into my soaking wet pussy I had to bite my lip hard so it could keep me from crying out.

I was in pure bliss ada was amazing the way she licked my clit the way she fingerd my pussy and the why she she pinched my nipples it took me over the edge " oh God ada I'm coming" I screamed and she quicken her paste and then BANG I came screaming her name " ADA" I screamed loudly the only thing I saw was white as my juices where flowing out of me into ada's mouth she drunk every last bit of it when I finally come down from my high ada kissed me I tasted myself and I had to admit I taste good. " that was amazing" I say looking at the ceiling " yeah that was fun" ada said "hey ada can I return the faver" I asked she looked at me and smirked " sure you can" she said and I kissed her .

2 hours later " oh my God that was mind blowing" ada said as I rolled off top of her " told you " I said as I wrap my arms around her and pulled her closer she did the same to me I looked over at the time and it said 2:00am damn we where up that long and then it hit me "aw shit I for got to call sherry" I say as I jumped up and grabbed my cell phone off the floor and called her nambur ada looked at me with concern and I whispered to her saying I'll explain later and she nods her head.

Just then someone answered but no one answered just as I was about to say something there was a loud noise and then I hard a loud scream and sherrys voice " oh fuck Claire please fuck my ass harder baby" I was shocked ada on the other hand was on the verge of tears she cracking up then my attention was drawn back to my phone as I here Claire's voice and a slap " yeah baby you like that don't you you little whore" click I hung the phone up and looked at ada she looked at me we burst out laughing just then I here someone come in " hey sis how WHAT THE FUCK" me and ada look to the door why to see my sister in pure shock "Aww SHIT."


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey sis how's it going" I said as if everything's ok but that was a bad idea because she looked at me like she was about to have a heart attack " what the hell you mean how's it going sis why in the fuck is there a buttass necked woman in your bed" my sister yelled " who ada" I said playing dum and again that was a bad idea because now she looked like she was about to run over to my bed and kill me " YES FUCKING ADA!" she screamed me and ada flinched at the harshness in her voice I had to do something and I had to do it quick because there's no way in hell I'm going to the emergency room oh hell no not tonight bitch.

" now look Deborah ada is here because she's my best friend and she was just dropping by" I said with a stern voice she looked like she was about die laughing " oh so she just drops by buttass necked and then you two fuck like bunnys ok I'm cool with that but when I go to sleep I better not her that shit or ELSA" and with that she was out of the room laughing her ass off whlie me and ada are just setting there shocked and shaking or heads.

" well that was ok I guess" ada said looking at me like she just wanted to pass out she was so red that she put the color red to shame " well you've meant my sister Deborah so how do you like her so far" I ask trying to change the mood " she pretty cute" ada said that sensual side of her was back and her eyes where blazing with lust she moved closer to me and her mouth was on my ear " but not as cute as you" she said in a low sexy voice that made me blush God this women can really turn a person on because right now I was so wet that I thought it was raining down there.

" ada please" I said trying my hardest to sound stern but that didn't work because she started kissing down my stomach " ada we can't" but the only response I got was " baby I don't care what you say but I know one thing I'm going to fuck you silly" she said and man I thought I would come there and then but what she did next had me want to run and cry for my mommy" she got out of bed and want to my dresser and pulled out a black strap on I gulped when she came crawling to me with a smirk that said "you are so fucked" and I truly was because I just realized ada is a master at fucking with a strap on and today's her birthday"

5 hours later I don't know how it started but all I know is that ada fucked me so hard that I pass out from coming to much and on top of that my bed broke when I finally came to ada was looking down at me with concern in her eyes " Helena are you ok" ada asked as she stroked my hair I looked up at her and nodded because I don't think I can speak after all the screaming I did I probably woke the dead ada chuckled at me I tried to move but I couldn't my body was sore in all the right places I kinda liked it.

" I'm sorry Helena " ada said as she pulled me closer to her we where under the covers " for what " I said as sleep was starting to take over " for breaking your bed and fucking you senseless but don't worry I fixed your bed " she said as she to was drifting off to sleep " I smiled " don't worry bebe when I get better I'll make sure that I'm the one that's fucking you senseless" I say I can feel her smiling in my neck and her grip on me tighten " can't wait" she said falling a sleep before I want to sleep I looked at time 5:00am in the morning " sherry is so going to kill me" I said and fell asleep in adas embrace.

" and just where the fuck have you been" sherry said as I pulled up to her house " um about that " I said as I got up out of my car I was supposed to be at sherrys house at 12:00 am but instead I'm at her house at 6:00 pm I'm pretty sure you all know what happened and why I'm late so I'm just going to get back to the point so anyway I walked up to sherry and then I looked at her real good she had on her pjs her hair was a little messed up and there was a hicky on her neck " what the hell are you smirking about and what the hell is that on your neck" she said pointing at the bruise on my neck I had for got that I had on a tank top and sweats "oh nothing" I said blushing and looking away " whats that on yours" I say and she blushed a very deep red " nothing" she said and pulled me into her house.

" so how was your day " I say as me and sherry walked into her kitchen " it was fine I guess" she said as she smiled and blushed at the same time and then it hit me oh I was going to tease the hell out of her " so sherry how's Claire" I asked smirking at the mention of Claire's name sherry chocked on her jucie " she doing fine" sherry said a little to fast and as if on cue Claire voice ring in the big house " sherry have you seen my" Claire walked into the kitchen buttass when she saw me she stopped everything she did and just looked at me

The only thing I heard next before I hit the floor laughing was sherry and Claire both saying at the same time was "oh shit"

Well I hoped you guys enjoyed next chp I might put a 4 some in there if that's what you guys want then I'll do it and think you to those that reviewed you guys really made me happy


End file.
